Cinderfella
by Starsinger
Summary: A not so traditional, or original take on Cinderella. Told by Piotr Rasputin to his twin daughters Moira and Illyana. Set during "Damned". Most of the X-Men will make an appearance at some point or another. We are done.
1. Chapter 1

**Cast of Characters**

by Starsinger

**These are the people Peter has cast in these roles. Obviously, they're not actually related to each other, for the most part. Just in case you get confused!**

Cinderfella: Piotr Rasputin

His Mother: Duchess Alexandra Rasputin

Evil Stepfather: Sebastian Shaw

Evil Stepbrother: Scott Summers

Other Stepbrother: Pete Wisdom

Baby Sister: Illyana Rasputin

Best Friend/Courtier: Remy Lebeau

Court Dandy/Friend: Jean Paul Beaubier

King: Charles Xavier

Queen: Ororo Munroe

Princess: Kitty Pryde

Lady-in-Waiting: Rogue

Maid: Jean Grey

Courtesan: Emma Frost

Castle Dragon: Lockheed

Bodyguard: Logan

Fairy Godfather: Kurt Wagner

**Others may be added later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cinderfella**

by Starsinger

**A not so new twist on the classic fairy tale. Hope you enjoy. Robin, I blame you, you were my partner in crime with regards to this story. Still don't own them!**

Peter sighed as he sat down once again to try and read the twins a bed time story. "A long time ago, in a faraway land, there lived a beautiful girl, her name was Ella."

A small hand tugged at his sleeve. Peter looked over as Moira looked at him with big brown eyes, "Not that one Daddy."

"I thought you said you wanted Cinderella," Peter exclaimed. Kitty was off on Hellfire Club business. He had a long day convincing students that no, they could set fire to the new puppy, even if it is made of marble. His sister looked in on them and gave him an innocent look.

Meanwhile, his daughter, Illyana, piped up, "We want Ella to be the Princess. The prince to be the poor one."

Peter hung his head. His sister and his wife were good at making up stories. The imploring eyes of his first born children caused him to close his eyes. "All right, a long time ago in a faraway land there lived a handsome boy and his beautiful mother…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Piotr!" came the firm voice of his mother's butler, Nikolai. "You and Remy need to come here. Remy is expected home!"

Piotr's friend looked at him, "Mon ami, your mother is due back with your father? I believe you should need some time to adjust."

"Too late," Piotr muttered as the coach arrived. A tall, imposing man exited the coach and held out his hand for the woman in the coach. Alexandra exited, a handsome woman, Alexandra's hair had turned grey since her first husband's passing. In the ten years since that occasion she had doted on her only son. She was fond of his roguish friend, Remy, and trusted him implicitly. "Mother," Peter approached them with a bow. Both young men wore finely tailored doublets and tights, as was stylish for the day.

The man smiled grimly at the two boys before him. "You must be Piotr," he said. "Your mother has spoken of you. I am Sebastian Shaw, your new father."

"Sebastian," Alexandra said with a smile, "Introduce your sons."

Two more boys exited the coach, "This is Scott and Pete. You should be friends," the man rumbled. All of the boys bowed as Alexandra smiled.

"Remy, before you leave, I would like to see you. I promised you something last month that I finally obtained."

They entered the chalet to find a large entrance with a double staircase going up. The large windows showed a feminine touch of curtains and tapestries. The marble floor was covered in rugs. Alexandra headed up the stairs with everyone close behind. "We have enough rooms so everyone has their own." Piotr could hear Pete and Scott's obvious sighs of relief. "The servants quarters are downstairs. "We're fairly self-sufficient In that we can grow our own food." Servants followed them with their luggage. "Pete, here's your room." The room was large enough for both boys. In fact, the room given Scott was also large enough for both boys.

Alexandra showed Sebastian the room they would share and asked him to settle in. She had some business to attend to. She led Piotr and Remy to her private library where one of the servants set a satchel. "Remy, I found this for you," she removed a box. "If times get tough, press the red button, and all will be revealed." Remy opened the box, and for the life of him couldn't find a red button. "As for my boy," she removed a book. "Of course I could not forget my favorite boy."

Piotr's eyes grew huge, "War and Peace". It would take him a long time to finish it. Several years passed in relative peace when Alexandra, unexpectedly, became pregnant again. Piotr was overjoyed, and Sebastian glowered a little less. Unfortunately, Alexandra died in childbirth, although the little girl lived. The last thing she told Piotr was, "Do not forget the box with the red button."

As Piotr grew into manhood without his mother, Sebastian isolated him from the few friends he had. Remy remained persistent and adored the little girl, Illyana, as much as Piotr did. Unfortunately, it turned out the Shaw was a vain and selfish man, who doted on his sons and new daughter. Piotr was forced from his room and into the servant quarters. The servants, one by one, left. Only Nikolai and his wife Anette, were left to help Piotr cope with an increasingly somber household. Meanwhile, a beautiful Princess grew up in a nearby castle. Unaware that anything was wrong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jean tied back the curtains to the large bed, "Good morning, Your highness." Princess Catherine, aka Kitty, woke up. Sunlight streamed through the window. Jean held out Kitty's robe as she slipped into it. "You do remember you have gentlemen in you parlour?"

"Count LeBeau and Baron Beaubier?" Jean nodded. "Did you get the chamber pots?" Jean grinned. "Well, I'll finish breakfast before I wake them up." Jean sat. She wore the crisp black and white uniform common to maids. As soon as Kitty finished her food they rose and opened the door into the parlor. Jean slid the chamber pots next to the chair and couch where two bodies slumbered, loudly as Kitty walked over to a large window and threw back the curtains.

The reactions were immediate and satisfying. "MY EYES!" Remy cried reaching for the chamber pot.

"BRIGHT LIGHT! BRIGHT LIGHT!" Jean Paul proclaimed as he fell off the couch.

Two pairs of red eyes peered at both women as they started laughing. "Remy, Jean Paul, you both should know better than to end up in my rooms after getting drunk!" Both men groaned, "Go, I have an audience with my parents today, they say I should choose my new Lady-in-Waiting."

Remy's eyes brightened, "Ah, yes, they say Duchess Frost is extraordinarily beautiful."

"I'm more interested in the new country baroness, Anna Marie," Jean Paul said.

"Here, take the chamber pots and leave me to dress. Jean Paul, you'd be more interested if they didn't wear skirts." The Baron smirked as Jean shoved them out the door.

Later that day the glittering court met. King Charles and Queen Ororo sat in their thrones. They were bedecked in crowns, jewels, robes, everything that you would picture they would wear. Kitty stood behind them in a blue gown, a diamond and sapphire tiara adorned her elaborately braided hair. Duchess Emma Frost entered first. Her ice blonde hair and even icier eyes froze everyone where they stood. "Your Majesties," she said with a deep and graceful curtsy. Her white gown resembled the ice she represented.

Baroness Anna Marie Rogue entered afterwards. Her walk to the thrones was much less graceful, and her brown and green dress was very much out of season. Her curtsy was awkward, she nearly fell over. "Your Majesties," she murmured. Kitty and Jean Paul were not watching this, instead, they were watching the interesting spectacle that had become Remy LeBeau. His mouth had fallen open and he appeared to be drooling, at Baroness Rogue. Jean Paul started waving his hand in front of his face who didn't even blink. Finally, as a last ditch effort to snap him out of it, Jean Paul kissed him.

Remy's eyes bugged out. Nothing had prepared him for this moment. He finally reached up and pushed, gently, his friend away. He kept this wonderful creature in his sights as she left the room. She never noticed the necklace that disappeared, from around her neck.

Later that day as Kitty traversed the corridor with ladies from the court when she heard a commotion. "Give me back my necklace, you heartless man!" The new courtier had spirit. She knew to whom she spoke and hurried toward the noise to tell Remy to do just that, now, not next week as was his habit. He always returned whatever he stole. It might be next week, but it always came back. As she entered the sound of a fist hitting solid flesh was unmistakable. Remy skidded to a stop at the edge of Kitty's skirt.

"Give it to me, Remy," Kitty said. His face proclaimed that he was about to proclaim his innocence when she replied, "NOW Remy."

Remy reached into his belt and pulled it out. He fastened it around Anna's neck and left, but not before he goosed her. She squealed as Kitty said, "I know who my new Lady-in-Waiting is." Remy quickly left the room, Anna hot on his heels.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, ladies, good night," Peter told the little girls.

"No, Daddy, more!" Moira whined.

"Tomorrow, Moira, tomorrow." Peter bent over and kissed their foreheads before turning out the light. He had no idea how he was going to continue this tomorrow

**Remember, Peter's telling this story. He's not going to know all the nuances of what everything is called. Just be glad he remembered the chamber pots, and didn't give them bathrooms! Please R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

by Starsinger

**Sorry, good chapter names are avoiding me. Still don't own them.**

The sound of chopping wood came from the side of the chalet. Piotr chopped wood. As his friends, Remy and Jean Paul watched. Anette was inside making breakfast. "She was so beautiful, mon ami. She glided down the aisle to the throne." Remy lounged on the growing wood pile while Jean Paul leaned against a wall. "Her lustrous brown hair and green eye gleamed as she curtsied gracefully before the King and Queen."

Jean Paul interjected at this point, "Yes, she curtsied, and nearly toppled over like a tree. You are confusing Anna with Emma." He turned to Piotr in a gossipy tone, "Let me tell you, she swept down the aisle like she owned the palace. Her curtsy rivaled that of the Princess. Now, the real news is, the Princess has chosen the Baroness for her new Lady-in-Waiting. She should be here any moment. I will teach her court etiquette."

"Here?" Piotr nearly laughed. A blonde head rounded the corner at full speed. Piotr smiled, Illyana put a smile on everyone's face, even her overbearing father.

"Piotr, Piotr, there's a beautiful carriage here. With a strange lady. Is she the Princess? Has she come to take us to the castle?" The seven year old talked so fast that the three men could barely keep up.

"No, little princess," Jean Paul replied with a doting smile, "Her name is Anna, and she is the Princess' new lady-in-waiting. I will teach her how to be a lady!"

"How can you teach her how to be a lady when you're not one?" the little girl asked oh so innocently.

That was it, Remy and Piotr lost it. Piotr leaned against the axe handle, tears streaming down his face. Remy wasn't in much better shape as the woman came around the corner. A large, hairy, glowering man stood just behind her. All three men bowed to her. Piotr admitted that she was a lovely young woman, but the white stripe in her hair put him off. "Petey, you have that book?" Jean Paul asked.

Piotr shook his head, knowing what Jean Paul had in mind. It was a trick he had used with Illyana, just a much smaller book. They watched as Jean Paul lifted Anna's chin up placed the large book on top of her head. "Now, walk, and balance that book on your head." The horrified look Anna gave him set Illyana giggling. Anna took one step before the book slid off her head.

The early morning wore on as Anna made progress. That is until Jean Paul made her start curtsying. Illyana demonstrated beautifully the proper technique. Jean Paul was right, she looked like she was toppling over like a tree. Piotr was extremely amused to see Remy unable to take his eyes from her. "Piotr!" came the call from Nikolai. "It's time to serve breakfast!"

Piotr's eyes turned sad as he picked up wood from the pile and headed into the house, Illyana close behind. "I thought you said he was Sebastian's son?"

"Stepson," Remy replied tightly. "Sebastian is the Duke now. I suppose Scott will inherit the title. No will was found from the Duchess," Remy shrugged. "That's an odd omission. I thought I remember seeing one years ago. I remember helping search for one, but not even Sebastian could find one."

Anna remained silent. She like Piotr, and could see why Remy and Jean Paul did as well. He was a handsome man. Despite the treatment by his stepfather, he had prospects. She wasn't sure she wanted to meet his other family. This became a moot point when Illyana came out and escorted Anna in to meet her Papa. The Duke was indeed imposing, and his sons were not. Arrogance was the order of the day as she was introduced to the Duke. He smiled, "Maybe you could introduce my sons to the Princess. They're quite a catch." Anna smiled politely.

Pete reminded her of a weasel and a sneak. While Scott's wiry strength and manners made him attractive, something about him made her distrust him. She left hastily, she had to wait on the Princess.

"Piotr!" Sebastian bellowed. Piotr hastily made his way into the kitchen and took his seat next to Illyana. Sebastian may have looked down on his stepson, but he expected the entire family to be present for meals. Silence followed until Sebastian spoke up, "Piotr, why didn't you tell us that you were friends with Baroness Rogue?"

"I just met her this morning, Stepfather. Jean Paul is teaching her how to be a lady."

"Papa, how can Jean Paul teach Anna to be a lady when he's not a lady?" Illyana asked oh so innocently. Scott promptly choked on a piece of toast. Pete pounded on his back helpfully.

Shaw looked down at the tiny girl, "Trust me, princess, it's something you'll understand when you're older."

Piotr saw her pouting, "Snowflake, he's right. When you know more about men and women, you'll understand."

Illyana lit up, "Papa, do I have to go to the tutor today?"

"Yes, princess, you do," Shaw said as he stood up.

Piotr cleared his throat, "Stepfather, we finished the harvest yesterday. We need to pay the field hands."

Sebastian nodded, "Meet me in the office and I'll give you the purse. Scott, Pete, we'll go to town afterwards. With the Autumnal Ball approaching, you need to look your best." Anette would also be going to ensure that enough material would be purchased for Illyana's gowns. She was very excited, this would be her first trip to the palace.

The Autumn Ball was a three night event at the palace where all the fabulously wealthy came. Matches were often made, and, of course, every man tried to catch the eye of Princess Catherine. Of course this meant that Pete and Scott had to be dressed in the latest fashions. Piotr would not be attending. He was almost an afterthought in his stepfather's plans. It did not matter that he was the most trusted of the three boys. "You won't mind missing the Autumn Ball, will you?" Sebastian asked as he counted out the money and handed the purse to Piotr. "Once we get Scott or Pete settled we'll get you settled as well."

Piotr just nodded in agreement. He wouldn't have minded going to the ball, but at least Illyana was going. He had responsibilities, he went to the fields and paid the hands. Part of it was his own. He worked in the fields alongside everyone else. He missed his mother some days more than others and the work helped tire him to go right to sleep after supper. He slipped back into the house to continue his hobby, drawing. One of the few things that his Stepfather actually paid a tutor to help him out with. Shaw lavished his own sons with gifts and expensive clothing, and had little left over for his stepson. He made up for it with selling his drawings to Remy and Jean Paul for the court. With that money he ensured that Anette and Nikolai had the clothing they were promised as part of their pay.

Piotr went outside and sat on the fence overlooking the fields. He sketched the landscape as he saw it with the trees shedding their leaves. He looked up as horses approached from the distance, a beautiful girl and her entourage seemed to be coming toward him…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

by Starsinger

**Who is the young woman? Well, we'll find out. No, still don't own them.**

The horses pulled up just short of Piotr. The girl in front peered down at him. "Logan?" she asked someone behind her. "Are you sure this is the right place?"

The large, hairy man Piotr had seen that morning rode forward, "Yes, Princess, this is where Remy said we would find the girl. She's a beautiful little girl, too."

Piotr scrambled up off the grass and bowed. Her smile lit up his afternoon, "Who are you?" Kitty asked.

"Piotr, Your Highness. You arei looking for my sister?" he asked tentatively.

"We're looking for Illyana. She wrote me a letter that got to me through Remy LeBeau. You're the late Duchess' son, aren't you?" Piotr nodded. "Would you mind taking us to see her?" He gathered his art supplies and hiked up the hill, the horses trailing behind him.

"Nikolai, we have guests! Illyana!" Piotr called, quickly galvanizing the household into action. Kitty dismounted. Piotr couldn't help but realize how the red riding habit she wore set off her lovelyii brown eyes. She reached up and put a gloved hand placed it on her hat, smiling at the much taller He tore his eyes away from her as a little blonde tore through the door, "Snowflake, this Princess Catherine."

Illyana squealed, suddenly becomingivthe happiest little girl in the county. She ran over and hugged Kitty leaving the older girl laughing as Illyana's arms didn't quite go around her skirts. Logan pulled out a chair as Kitty sat. Nikolai set a glass of lemonade beside her. "Thank you," Kitty said. "Well, I heard from Remy that you want to be a princess!" Illyana nodded solemnly. She rocked back and forth on her heels, this was the only thing that betrayed her nervousness. Logan set a box on the table beside her. "All right, turn around."

Illyana obediently turned as Kitty opened the box. First, she pulled out a mirror, and put a finger to her mouth to keep Piotr quiet. Next, she pulled out a delicate necklace with a single teardrop sapphire hanging from it. She made Illyana close her eyes before she put it around the little girl's neck. Then came a matching bracelet. She then turned her back around and pulled out a small tiara containing yellow diamonds in a heart shape. A large yellow diamond dropped down from the center of the heart. Placing the tiara on the little girl's head, she held up the mirror and told Illyana to open her eyes. The shriek of excitement that followed threatened to permanently deafen Kitty. She laughed, amazed at how such a loud, piercing sound could come from such a petite child.

Piotr exited the chalet with the party.

"Don't worry about returning any of it." Kitty said. "Every little girl should feel like a princess, and what better place to do so than at a royal ball? It was good to meet you, Your Grace," she said, giving him another one of her heart melting smiles. Stunned into silence, it took Piotr a moment to realize that he had not corrected her assumption that he was the Duke. But by then it was too late, for she had already mounted and ridden away.

Hours later when Sebastian and the others returned home from their shopping trip Piotr greeted them, hoping to tell them about the royal visit before they walked into the door, "Stepfather, we had visitors after you left."

"Really, Piotr, not your tedious friends again," Sebastian rumbled.

Suddenly, Illyana flew into the room, eager to show her papa the jewelry. "Papa! Papa! Look what the Princess gave me! She came herself and gave me all of this!".

Stunned, all three looked at the little girl in her new finery. Sebastian turned toward Piotr with a sigh.

"You were saying, Piotr," he said.

"Yes, Stepfather, Princess Catherine and her entourage came to pay us a visit this morning. Apparently, Remy delivered a letter from Illyana to Princess Catherine, expressing her desire to be a princess,vii and her wish was granted."

"Did you know about the letter?" Sebastian asked.

"No, Stepfather, it came as a complete surprise."

"Well, even though we weren't home, we can turn this to our advantage. The Princess has noticed our family." Sebastian turned to address his two sons, Pete and Scott. "I'll see if I can arrange for us to go to court before the ball. We haven't attended the King and Queen in a while."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty stood in front of a mirror, she was trying on a yellow dress for the Autumn Ball. The huge hoopskirts were all the rage, but Kitty wouldn't wear one to a dance. She liked to dance, and she preferred a simple A-Line Hoop, which made it much easier to dance with a partner. It was the first of three dresses she would wear for the three day event. Her mother and Anna sat in the chairs behind her. Jean Paul stood slightly apart from the ladies inspecting the the dress from afar. Finally, he came forward and started nitpicking the stitching, the embroidery, and every little detail on the dress. Kitty slapped his hands away with a laugh, "Jean Paul, this dress is perfect." Kitty gazed at her reflection in the mirror, watching the dress swish elegantly with her movement. "I wonder of Piotr likes yellow," she said wistfully.

The Queen raised an eyebrow. "Kitty," she said, "You do realize that Piotr is not the Duke."

"He's not? He didn't say anything," she said as she slipped on the elbow length gloves.

"Apparently, a will was never found. His stepfather is the Duke."

"That doesn't sound right. He's the child of the late Duchess."

"It's complicated my dear," Ororo said softly. "And until a will is found, the Duchy will probably go to one of Sebastian's sons."

Kitty frowned, "Still, I hope he comes to the ball. He was cute."

Anna grinned, "If you like the tall dark and handsome type!"

Fortunately, Anna wasn't the giggling type. Despite being a girl, Kitty actually hated giggling. Jean appeared from Kitty's bedroom with a large russet gown and beckoned Anna in. The other girl sighed as Kitty took her place on the couch. When Anna finally exited the room, she looked so breathtakingly beautiful Jean Paul collapsed on the couch beside Kitty in a mock swoon.

"Merci!" Jean Paul exclaimed. "Mon Ami, it's not as if Remy's not drooling after you as it is. In that dress you will have the entire male population doing the same!" Kitty couldn't help but smile as she started fanning Jean Paul, who acted as if he were ready to pass out. The low cut bodice of the dress showed off Anna's ample cleavage while still managing to leave much to the imagination. "Well my darlings, you are both exquisite. But I too must look my best at the ball, so its off to the tailors I go! Orevoire!" He fluttered out the door.

Queen Ororo laughed at his exit, "One day he'll make someone a fine wife!"

**My favorite telling of Cinderella was in a show called Faerie Tale Theater. The Prince met Cinderella at a three day ball. There was no pressure on him to find a bride. It just happened. I'm hoping that this is what will happen here.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

by Starsinger

**Making a brief pitstop in present day as Kitty comes home. She finds Peter weaving a story and Illyana furiously scribbling. Oh, Lockheed finally makes an appearance in the story. No, still don't own them.**

Kitty was doing laundry. This exciting activity followed her coming home from her trip earlier that week. As she walked by the twins' bedroom she noticed two things quickly. Peter was reading a story, and Illyana was sitting behind the cracked door, typing furiously on her laptop. She stopped, laundry basket rested on her hip as she listened to Peter's voice, "A few days later, two days before the ball, Sebastian left for court with his children. Piotr, of course, stayed behind. What no one knew was that Piotr had another friend. One who lived in the enchanted forest behind the chalet."

"What story is he reading?" Kitty whispered.

Illyana glanced up, "He's not, he's making this one up. He's called this one 'Cinderfella'. It's based on the fairy tale, it's just slightly different. And populated with very familiar people."

Kitty listened further, "Ororo and the Professor are my parents?"

"And the King and Queen. I think he's about to work in the dragon."

Kitty went to the bedroom she shared with Peter, and went back to sit next to her sister-in-law. She was very interested in what her husband was weaving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An enchanted forest spread out behind the chalet. The departure for court by Piotr's step-father allowed Piotr to go out into the forest with some paper and charcoal. He entered the forest through the garden gate and ventured down the path that he himself had discovered. He immediately knew he was being watched. The denizens of the forest tended to be flighty creatures. Fairies came to investigate the intruder, then flew away as they realized he was visiting.

Soon, Piotr came to a clearing. He sat down with his back to a large oak tree, and pulled out the charcoal and paper. He started drawing, and he waited. Soon, he was joined. Brownies, fairies, gnomes, and tiny elves came to see what he was doing. Finally, he was joined by the one had been waiting for, a small, purple dragon who called himself Lockheed. This dragon flew and even breathed fire. He also talked, and he and Piotr were friends, and he had definite opinions.

Soon after Piotr's Mother's death, Piotr wandered into the forest in his grief. Sebastian's demands for his becoming more responsible for the property started soon after Illyana's birth. The lonely, confused young man soon escaped his childhood home for the fields and forest outside. It was on one of those adventures that he met Lockheed. Lockheed had fled his home in the mountains when hunters captured his family. Both orphans had become fast friends. He settled on Piotr's knees and butted Piotr's hand, begging for a scratch. Piotr obliged his friend, scratching behind his wings.

"I don't understand, Lockheed. I've done everything that he's asked me to do. Yet, he won't give me the same privileges as his own sons. He left me home while they went to court. I'm being left home for the ball. Princess Katherine was so…beautiful…" his voice trailed off dreamily as he remembered the visit.

Lockheed looked straight at Piotr, "You let your stepfather run right over you because of your sister. You should go in spite of Shaw. In fact, I'll help you, I have friends." Piotr looked around dubiously, but in an enchanted forest, one never knew. They watched as a unicorn ventured out into the meadow, his brown and white coat shone in the sunlight.

"When they return, I'll bring Illyana in here. It's just as well that Scott and Pete are terrified of this place." The dragon snickered maliciously. The two parted, Lockheed promised that he would bring his friend the first night of the ball.

Sebastian Shaw and his children, Scott, Pete, and Illyana arrived at court in a mahogany coach trimmed in brass. His family crest adorned the door of the coach as Nicolai brought the coach to a halt. He climbed down to open the door and set out the steps. Shaw exited first waiting as his sons got out and finally held out his hand for his blonde haired daughter. He expected different things from his children, even Piotr. He intended for Illyana to inherit her mother's title. He knew he wasn't the Duke, he was the caretaker of his daughter's lands. Piotr, Scott, and Pete he intended to marry well. The upcoming ball would be a good place to showcase his own sons. At sixteen years of age, Princess Katherine was the biggest catch to be had at the ball.

They entered the palace and his sons tried not to gawk at the grandeur around them. Illyana's wide eyed wonder was understandable at her age made him smile. The boys were old enough not to show their lack of going to court. The Herald announced them at the door, "Duke Sebastian Shaw, his sons, Viscount Scott and Lord Pete, and his daughter, Lady Illyana!"

Scott held Illyana's hand as they flanked their father walking down the carpeted aisle to the throne. They bowed, Illyana's graceful curtsey made Jean Paul proud as he beamed at the little girl. Sebastian's bow was smooth and graceful. Scott and Pete's bows, however, were awkward and unpracticed.

"It's good to see you again, Your Grace," the Queen spoke into the stillness. "Unfortunately, I only see two of your sons. Where is the third?"

Unprepared for the question, Sebastian paused, "He is attending matters at the estate and sends his regrets as to his absence."

"Will he be attending the ball?" Kitty asked.

"No, Your Highness, he has other things to attend," Shaw smiled tightly.

Kitty's mouth tightened slightly before she smiled at the group. King Charles nodded to his herald, "This court is adjourned!"

Charles rose and held his hand out to his wife, Ororo placed her hand on top of his as they exited the throne room. Scott approached the Princess and held out his own hand. She placed hers in his and he kissed it. He turned so he walked beside her and escorted her out as well. "So, you're a Viscount. Did you inherit your father's title?"

Scott was startled out of his reverie as a handsome woman wearing white hurried past him, "Yes," he looked around to discover Pete had struck up a conversation with Jean Paul. Remy walked behind them trying to accost a lovely young lady with a white streak down her auburn hair. "My parents were married for fifteen years before Mother died. Father married Alexandra six years ago, he felt that we needed a Mother's influence." Sadness crossed his face, "We were all upset when she died when Illyana was born. She'd always wanted a little girl."

Maids and other servants hurried past. Finally, a red-haired vision skidded to a curtsey in front of Kitty, "Your Highness, all is ready in your sitting room."

"Good, thank you Jean." She turned around, "I'm sure your father will excuse you. If you follow me, I have a small gathering in my sitting room, just us young people." She escorted them down the corridor to her rooms. A larger table and more chairs were added. Remy, Anna, Jean Paul, Pete, Illyana, Kitty and Scott took seats around the table. Remy, Jean Paul and Scott pulled out chairs for the ladies. Jean hovered nearby. Kitty picked up the teapot in the center of the table and poured tea into her cup. She passed it on to Scott. Illyana was jumping with excitement at being included in this grown-up event. Jean had brought a special chair on the grown-up chair so she could see the top of the table without sitting on her knees. She even managed to pour her own tea, with a little help from Pete.

Small talked ensued. They even played cards as Scott gave his entire attention to the Princess. Pete seemed to have hit it off with Jean Paul, interestingly enough. The entire group saw them off in their coach. Remy finally asked Kitty, "What did you think, mon ami?"

"Very charming, I think he was more interested in my maid than me," Kitty responded with a laugh as she waved at the carriage as it was leaving.

Piotr had to endure the boasting of Scott as he talked about meeting the Princess. He smiled at Illyana as she excitedly talked about her grown-up tea with them. Shaw proclaimed it a success. It was almost a relief when the night of the ball finally arrived and the carriage departed for the palace, leaving poor Piotr all alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**An Excited Little Girl, and a Purple Horse?**

by Starsinger

**Purple Horse? Has Starsinger gone mad? Well, not any more than usual! lol Still don't own them.**

Annette fixed Illyana's hair. This was a difficult prospect as the seven year old was so excited that she could hardly sit still. It took Piotr came in and held her hand as Annette curled and pinned her blonde hair. She wore a blue ball gown complemented the jewelry Kitty had given her. Piotr himself put the necklace and tiara on her. The tiara sat just forward of the mass of curls on top of her head. Finally, Illyana looked in the mirror and announced, "Perfect!" Suddenly, she looked at the ground. "Piotr, why aren't you going with us?"

Piotr sighed, he really didn't have an answer to her question. "We didn't have enough time, Snowflake. I'll go to the next ball. There's one in the spring."

"Come on, Princess," Sebastian said from the doorway. "It's time to go." Illyana squealed as she raced out of the room, down the steps, and out the house. Sebastian, Scott, Pete, Piotr, Annette, and Nikolai all chuckled as they followed her out of the house. Piotr offered her his hand as she climbed into the handsome mahogany coach. As his sons followed him into the coach, Sebastian turned back to the others, "Annette, Nikolai you have the night off. Piotr, we'll see you in the morning."

"I don't understand why they left you behind, Master Piotr," Nikolai murmured as the coach drove away. "You are the Duchess' son."

Piotr turned to the couple who had worked for his family before he had been born. Their loyalty and care for him had also helped him get through the difficult days following his mother's death. "I don't either, Nikolai. I really don't have a choice. Go on to bed, we'll be just as busy tomorrow."

Piotr wandered into the garden behind the fence and sat on a bench. "Mother, I really wish you were here. I just don't think it's fair that I was left behind," Piotr glanced around as the full moon lit up the garden. He wondered where Lockheed was, he missed his little friend. What he wasn't prepared for was a loud "BAMF" noise and the appearance of a peculiar little man. He had blue fur covering every inch of his body, that he could see. His eyes were yellow, and he had a forked tail. He was dressed stylishly in a blue and red doublet with matching hose. A hat sat on his head at a jaunty angle. Finally, Lockheed was hanging onto his tail, and he had a stick in his hand. Piotr shook his head, if he didn't know better, that was a wand.

"Hello, Piotr, I am Kurt, your Fairy Godfather," the stranger announced.

"My what?" Piotr asked incredulously.

"Your Fairy Godfather, I'm here to grant your wish tonight. Lockheed here, tells me you want to go to the ball and see the beautiful Princess again." Piotr looked at the ground not quite sure what to think. He looked back up at Kurt and smiled. "I'll take that for a yes. Let's see, the first thing you need is a ride. Well, a horse and carriage would be a little too cliché." He tapped his forehead, looking around. He smiled broadly, "Yes, you will do nicely," he told Lockheed.

Lockheed started to fly away before Kurt waved his wand and "BAMF", Lockheed was now a horse, a purple horse. Kurt sighed, "I never could get the color right. They always come out the original color of the animal." He looked at Piotr, "Your clothes will never do. It's said that the Princess will wear a rose colored gown this evening. We need something to compliment that color, and hopefully detract from your friend here." He waved his wand, again the noise and the smoke issued forth, Piotr no longer wore his well-worn clothes, but a silvery gray doublet and hose. The matching cape shimmered In the moonlight. Black velvet shoes covered his feet.

Piotr was speechless. He looked up in gratitude, "Thank you, Kurt. I don't know what else to say."

"You look handsome, my friend. One other thing, you must leave the ball by midnight. Everything will change back at midnight. Don't forget, midnight." Piotr nodded and looked at the large horse before swinging up into the saddle.

When Piotr looked back, Kurt was gone, "Thank you," he repeated. The two rode off down the moonlit road.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The palace glittered with a dazzling array of lights designed to show it at its best. Lords and ladies made their way to the grand ballroom, to be announced by a Herald before they descended the steps. "Lord Brian and Lady Megan Braddock, Lord Roberto DaCosta and Lady Danielle Moonstar, Lord Remy LeBeau and Lady Anna Darkholme." No one was sure how Remy had convinced Anna to accompany him. Rumor had it that all of her petticoats disappeared, and he wouldn't return them until she agreed to go with him. That was rumor though.

"King Charles and Queen Ororo," all turned to watch the Royal Family descend to the ballroom floor. "Princess Catherine and Count Jean Paul Beaubier." Kitty looked stunning. She wore a rose colored gown covered with tiny rubies scattered over the bodice. Her hair was caught in a gold colored snood, and a diamond and garnet tiara decorated her hair. Tiny glass slippers adorned her feet.

"My father's idea of a joke," Kitty whispered to Jean Paul. The whispering started as she arrived at the bottom of the stairs. Every eligible young man was here. She knew why, she was the most eligible woman in the kingdom. She straightened the elbow length white gloves before gliding over to greet her friends, Brian and Megan. Logan quietly followed. She heard others being announced as she talked briefly with her friends.

Logan followed her as she circulated around the room. When Kitty encountered Illyana, she stopped and made a fuss over the little girl. The King even came over and asked her to dance. Everyone stopped and smiled at the curious pair they made on the dance floor. It was as Ororo walked over to her daughter to comment on the little girl that the whole room grew silent. Kitty looked up at the top of the steps to see **him** standing there. He was large, well dressed, good looking, and wearing a mask. Kitty smiled as he glided down the steps. He bowed to the King and Illyana, and proceeded over Kitty. She found herself blushing as he held out his hand to her. She put her hand in his and he kissed it, "Would you like to dance?" he asked softly.

"Why are you wearing a mask?" Kitty asked as they spun around the dance floor. He was very a very graceful dancer she noticed.

"Allow me a little mystery, Your Highness. Maybe I'll start a trend?" he asked, laughing lightly. She found herself smiling back. They never noticed that they were the only ones on the dance floor. They smiled at each other as the music ended. The mystery man held out his arm and guided her over to the where food had been set out for the revelers.

The night went like that. Piotr charmed everyone with a quick wit and a broad smile. No one recognized him, not even his best friends, Remy and Jean Paul. He talked with them comfortably as they wished that their friend could have come. The only person who looked puzzled was the Duchess Emma Frost. He recognized her as an old friend of his mothers. As much as he wished that he could stop and speak with her, he didn't dare.

Piotr finally looked up at the clock and realized that he only had thirty minutes before he had to return home. He bowed to the Princess, "I'm sorry, Princess. I must go."

"Will I see you tomorrow?" she asked.

"I hope," he replied. He took her gloved hand once more and kissed it. He quickly made his exit. All the ladies followed his flight up the stairs.

"Who was that masked man?" Rogue asked.

"I don't know, but I hope he comes back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piotr arrived home just as the clock struck midnight. He heard a chuckle as he turned around and his finery returned to rags. "Did you have a good time?" Kurt asked. He took out an apple and started to eat.

"It was marvelous Kurt, I danced with the Princess. I met the King and Queen, I mystified everyone. I even met an old friend of my mothers. I wish I had been able to ask her if she knew anything about the will." This came out in a breathless rush.

"You have two more nights to charm everyone, maybe you will," Kurt popped out at the sound of the carriage returning home. Piotr stood to open the door for the small family.

"How was the ball?" he asked, faking a yawn.

Pete and Scott smiled, "Illyana was a hit." The little girl was fast asleep on Sebastian's shoulder. "We made a lot of contacts as well." Scott replied.

"Yes, but that isn't the biggest news. A mysterious man showed up, and no one knew who he was!" Pete exclaimed.

"Well, of course nobody knew, he wore a mask!" Scott retorted. "Father, can we get masks for the ball tomorrow night?"

"We'll see," their father replied, he handed his daughter to Piotr. "Piotr, please put her to bed."

"Yes, Stepfather," Piotr complied. He helped the little girl out of her dress and petticoats, leaving her in the chemise she wore underneath before covering her with her blankets. "Good night, Snowflake," he whispered. He went to the window, "Good night, Princess," he whispered into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

by Starsinger

**We continue with the ball. Piotr seems to have started a trend, which irks Jean Paul to no end. Someone unexpectedly recognizes Piotr. And someone loses a shoe, this wouldn't be Cinderfella if somebody didn't lose a shoe! Lol Still don't own them.**

Piotr waved as his family drove off into the moonlight. He hoped that his mysterious fairy godfather showed up again. Princess Catherine was so beautiful. He wanted nothing more than to see her again. Anette and Nikolai wished him a good night. He wandered back into the garden and seated himself on the bench and closed his eyes.

"Did you think I would forget you, my friend?" a voice asked him.

Piotr's eyes popped open with a smile, "You came!"

"Of course I came. Now, let me think. The Princess will be wearing a beautiful blue-green gown. We need something to complement it. We don't need you to match." He tapped his cheek with his wand and smiled, "I have it!" He waved his wand as light washed once again over Piotr and a still disgruntled Lockheed. The horse was still purple, the doublet Piotr wore was black with a matching cloak and hose. His mask was blue green. Piotr pulled the shoes out from under the bench. When he got home the night before the fine shoes he had gone to the ball with were still with him.

Piotr looked up at his new friend, "Thank you, Fairy Godfather."

"That is all I ask, my friend. Remember, be home by midnight," he waved as Piotr mounted his horse and rode off down the road.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Again the palace was transformed. Kitty wore a blue-green gown and white gloves. Gold shoes and a gold tiara complete the outfit. Jean Paul had begged off from escorting her tonight, telling her he needed to attend to something before the ball. Remy, Logan and her father had not dressed any differently from the night before, so she was not prepared for what she found when she entered the ballroom.

"They look nothing more than like a flock of peacocks," Logan muttered. Kitty agreed. Every eligible male had found a mask to wear. She saw feathers, bows, streamers, beads, and jewels in every color conceivably imagined. Jean Paul wore a mask with feathers, beads and streamers going back over his head. He looked like he was wearing a headdress.

"He's going to trip over that thing," Remy predicted. Anna laughed.

"Where did they get all these masks on such short notice?" Anna asked. Kitty didn't hear her. She scanned the room. He wasn't here. "He'll be here, Princess. Don't worry."

Kitty smiled as Scott stepped forward, feathers sprouting from the top and sides of his mask, and asked her to dance. Remy shook his head, no one had a chance once the mystery man showed up. He smiled as he swept Anna up into his arms for a dance. She was his, it was just a matter of time.

Silence reigned and the music abruptly stopped as the man in black appeared at the top of the stairs. Kitty lit up as she headed for the foot of the steps. Piotr quickly descended the stairs as he joined the Princess. He held out his arm and she took it as he guided her onto the dance floor.

As the night wore on Ororo approached Emma as she kept staring at the mysterious stranger, "Okay, what is it, Emma? You have that look on your face."

"I know him," the Duchess answered. "I just can't remember where."

"I'm sure it'll come to you," the Queen replied. She turned to the food table and served herself some of the meat cheese.

Kitty and Piotr danced the night together. They seemed even more enamored of each other as the night went on. Charles and Ororo smiled, they saw a future son-in-law in the offing. They were somewhat startled as the mystery man bowed to their daughter and 11:30 and left the ball.

"So, what's his name?" Charles asked.

Kitty blinked, "His name?"

Ororo laughed, "You've spent the last two nights dancing only with him and you don't know his name?"

Kitty turned to her mother with a bewildered look on her face, "I guess I don't. I'll have to ask him tomorrow.

The next night, Kitty wore a pale yellow gown, and waited anxiously for his arrival. She didn't even wait inside for him, she paced outside in the slightly chilly air. He finally arrived wearing a rich brown doublet and riding a purple horse. She did a double take, it had to be the moonlight. No horse was that color. He smiled at her as she exclaimed, "You're here!"

"Of course I'm here, where else would I be tonight?" he escorted her back into the ballroom and the danced.

Again, Emma stared at him, finally knowing where she'd seen him before. She swept toward him, "May I have this dance?" she asked boldly.

He started, and acquiesced, Kitty glanced back and smiled as they started their dance. "Piotr, why are you here in disguise?"

Piotr finally realized where he had seen this woman before, Duchess Frost was an old and dear friend of his mother's, "I'm sorry, Emma. I don't understand the question."

"You should be here as the Duke, not your stepfather," Piotr must have given her a puzzled look. She continued, "What about the Will?"

"There wasn't a Will," he replied bitterly. "We looked all over the Chalet, we never found one."

"There was a Will, Piotr, I signed it as a witness shortly before Alexandra married Sebastian. I'll look through my records, and contact your mother's attorney, one of us will have a copy." The music stopped and the two bowed to each other as Kitty reclaimed her partner.

Kitty and Piotr strolled out into the palace gardens, and under the moonlight she finally asked, "What is your name? Have we met?"

"I cannot tell you my name, but we have met before," he replied.

Kitty cocked her head, her face shining in the moonlight. The pale yellow gown complimented her features perfectly. He suddenly could no longer resist, he bent down and kissed her. Her arms went around his neck as she melted against him. His hands went around the small of her back. The kiss broke as she smiled up at him. "That was nice, can we do it again?" He chuckled as he pressed his lips to hers once again. Suddenly, the clock started striking the time. His eyes strayed to the clock face only to find that it was midnight, he had to leave. He broke the kiss and ran. Kitty followed, bewildered.

The trip out the doors seemed to take forever. Lockheed was waiting for him as he approached. The clock struck twelve and he was back in his normal clothes, and Lockheed was a dragon again. They fled through the gates as Kitty caught a glimpse of them. She stopped and started sobbing in frustration. She had finally met the man of her dreams and he had left her. Her cries finally stopped as she glanced around, Logan emerged from the doors behind her.

"He's gone. I don't even know his name. I'll never see him again," she whispered.

"Well, maybe not," Logan replied as he bent to pick up a very large shoe. It was possibly the largest shoe either of them had ever seen. "I'm pretty sure that not many men are going to be able to fill this shoe."

**I know, cliché after cliché, but this is a fairy tale! lol Please R&R.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

by Starsinger

**This is the last chapter. I'd like to thank my Mom for helping me get complementary colors to Kitty's gowns. There has been such a great response to this story that I will, or Peter, will tell his daughters another fairy tale starring the X-Men. I'll let Peter announce who at the end of the story. If you'd like to see your favorite X-Men star in your favorite fairy tale, message me and tell me who, and which fairy tale. I'll, I mean Peter, will see what he can do. Still don't own them.**

The elephant in the room, that is what a subject or an object is called when it can't be ignored, but no one is sure what to do. In the Queen's sitting room the shoe was the elephant. Jean Paul, Charles, Remy Brian and Logan had all tried the shoe on. It wasn't to see if the shoe would fit, they all knew that it wouldn't, it was to determine how they could discover if the soft leather shoe would fit. Jean Paul figured that all they had to do was find where the toes were. No one had come close to fitting in the shoe. In fact it tended to flop when the picked up their feet to walk. Jean Paul literally walked out of the shoe. Brian had come closest to fitting, but he still came short.

"You know what they say about men who wear big shoes?" Jean Paul asked with a smirk.

"That they have big feet?" Ororo asked, glaring at Jean Paul.

"Yes, Your Majesty, that they have big feet," Jean Paul retreated under her glare.

The Court Herald, Sean Cassidy, was proclaiming that, "He who fit the shoe, would marry the Princess." They could hear his voice outside as he announced this to the town outside the castle walls.

"Well, mon ami," Jean Paul said quietly as he walked over to Remy, "It's time. There is probably a horde of men waiting to try on this shoe in the ballroom."

"HOW did I get talked into this?" Remy asked loudly.

"Because Jean Paul has a foot fetish," growled Logan. Jean Paul actually looked hurt before Remy pushed him out the door. The line of courtiers standing in front of the chair in the ballroom stretched out the door and out the gates of the castle. Jean Paul sat while Remy hovered nearby, this was going to be a long day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piotr found himself helping Nikolai build fence posts. Some of the sheep had ambled through the old fence and needed to be repaired. He suddenly snapped back to reality as he heard Nikolai call his name sharply, "Piotr! Pay attention, please. Shovel the dirt back into the holes so we can anchor the posts!" Piotr proceeded to follow his order. "What is with you today, if the Duke caught you daydreaming…" He left the warning hanging.

"I talked to the Duchess Frost, yesterday," Piotr confessed. "She told me that there is a Will. She's going to try and find her copy of it. She said it named me the Duke." He spoke this in a low whisper. The last thing he needed was for his stepfather or stepbrothers to hear the news.

Nikolai glanced around carefully before resuming his work, his hands were shaking, "Are you sure?"

"Emma has no reason to lie, my friend. She knew Mother before she married Sebastian. He started in on another hole, "There might be another complication, though. I've fallen in love."

"That's wonderful! The Duchess finds the Will and you bring home a Duchess!" Piotr let the older man's warm feelings wash over him. If he became the Duke, he would take care of his sister and honor his mother's Will. What if Princess Catherine discovered he was the mystery man and they married? Would he be able to insure his sister became the Duchess? He sighed, that had been Sebastian's plan, to make sure the Duchy passed to Illyana. He had a lot to think about.

"Piotr! Nikolai!" both men glanced up as Scott walked confidently across the fields. "When you're done, we need to make sure the house is clean. The King has made a pronouncement! Apparently, a shoe was left last night at the ball. They're going to every eligible man in the kingdom to see if they fit the shoe. We need to make sure everything is ready when they come to take me to the palace." He turned and left the two behind.

Piotr and Nikolai both sighed. They knew that they would need to help Anette clean the chalet. They also knew that Scott's overconfidence was funny. They stopped work and started laughing. There was no way the Princess had fallen for that overly arrogant ninny.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Weeks passed, and still Jean Paul and Remy had not found the mystery man. In fact, Remy looked like he was about to strangle Jean Paul, the man seemed to never tire of playing with people's feet! On one of their rare breaks from searching, Kitty and Anna joined them in Remy's sitting room. Kitty was examining the exquisite box that Alexandra had given Remy years before. Remy yawned, "If I see another fallen arch I'll scream."

Kitty chuckled, "Go ahead, no one will mind! Remy, what's this red button?" Remy sat straight up. The red button, the one Alexandra had told him about years before. How had he missed it? He watched as Kitty pulled a hairpin out of her hair and poked it at something at the bottom of the box. It popped open. Papers fell from the open bottom. Kitty bent down and picked them up, "The Last Will and Testament of the Duchess Alexandra Rasputin."

Jean Paul and Remy shot up out of their chairs and over to her. Sure enough, the Will detailed everything from making Piotr, her only son and heir, the next Duke. It also allocated income for Sebastian and his sons. It said nothing about Illyana, "That makes sense, she died in childbirth. She never had a chance to alter the will," Remy said.

"Do we have any way of verifying this Will is real?" Jean Paul asked.

"Yes," Kitty replied, "One of the witnesses is Duchess Emma Frost." She headed out the door with the will in hand, Remy, Anna, and Jean Paul hurriedly following her.

Emma, for her part, had spent the last few weeks frantically looking for the Will. She had made a promise, and she kept her promises. She found that Alexandra's attorney had died three years earlier, and was considering going back to her own estate to look through her records when the knock sounded on the door. She wrenched the door open in her exasperation and dropped a curtsey. "Your Highness."

"Your Grace, do you recognize this document?" Kitty asked, thrusting the papers at Emma.

Emma took the papers over to her table, one glance told her what it was. She went through all the papers just to be sure, "Yes, Your Highness, this is authentic. I remember signing it just before Alexandra married Sebastian."

"What do we do now?" Anna asked.

"We go see my parents," Kitty muttered. She set out once again and headed for the throne room. She picked up onlookers as she swept by. They entered the throne room where the King and Queen were holding court and marched up to the throne, just before court was dismissed for the day. Kitty handed the Will to Charles.

Charles looked through the papers and looked up at Emma, "Your Grace, is that your signature?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Emma replied.

Charles motioned to a page, "Send a message to Duke Sebastian Shaw. He's being summoned to court, tomorrow, along with his entire household. I want **everyone**, his stepson included."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The summons to court caught everyone by surprise. Piotr pulled his finest doublets out of the mothballs they had been packed in for seven years. Anette and Nikolai pulled out their Sunday best, and made sure everything was clean. Scott strutted around, very sure that they were being summoned so that they could announce his engagement to Kitty.

Nikolai drove the coach, Sebastian, Scott, Illyana, and Anette rode in the coach. Pete and Piotr rode behind the coach on horses the King and Queen had sent with the coach. They rode up to the castle and left their transportation behind. The followed Sebastian as he strode toward the throne room. This was a private audience, the only ones present were the King, Queen, Kitty, Logan, and Emma. Jean Paul and Remy, as much as they wanted to be here, had crashed in Kitty's sitting room. Everyone stopped before the throne and bowed to the King and Queen.

"Your Grace, I understand you could never find your late wife's Will," Charles said.

"Yes, Your Majesty, lacking that, I had made provisions for our daughter, Illyana," he smile affectionately at the little girl, "to become the next Duchess."

Charles motioned to Emma forward, as she started reading the Will, Kitty and Piotr locked eyes. Kitty caught breath and moved backwards to Logan who hovered, as always, behind her. "Logan, go get the shoe." He looked at her, startled, "Remy and Jean Paul are in my sitting room, **get the shoe**."

Logan turned and hurried out the back door. He quickly found his way back to the Princess' rooms and nearly fell over laughing. Remy was sprawled on one of the chairs, his tongue hanging out and snoring. Jean Paul was on the love seat. His knees were pulled up under him and his bottom was sticking up in the air. He held the shoe like a teddy bear and was sucking his thumb.

Logan gently disengaged the shoe from Jean Paul's grasping fingers, telling the sleeping man that Kitty thought she found her mystery man, and it might be their friend Piotr. He hurried back to the throne room and down the steps to Piotr. Emma had finished reading the Will and Shaw was debating the legality of it. Piotr found himself in the peculiar position of taking off his shoe and putting on another. It fit. Logan looked up at Kitty and nodded. The entire proceedings came to a crashing halt as Kitty flew down the steps and into his arms. They watched as they kissed. Scott looked crestfallen.

Charles cleared his throat, "Your Grace, if you would care to let my daughter breathe, we, apparently, need to discuss the disposition of your duchy. Apparently, you're about to marry my daughter, and you need to name someone else as the Duke, or Duchess."

Piotr broke the kiss and placed his arm around Kitty, "That's easy, Your Majesty, let Sebastian's plans for the Duchy go forward. Illyana will become the next Duchess upon reaching her majority. Also, let the rest of the Will stand as far as Scott and Pete are concerned. As my stepbrothers, I choose to exercise review of any marriages they wish to make."

Charles nodded, "Well, we have a wedding to plan." He smiled as Piotr got down on one knee and asked Kitty to marry him. He gave her the ring that his mother had left him. The one his father had given his mother when they became engaged.

"Does this mean you're my sister?" Illyana asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Colorful fireworks burst overhead. Piotr stood on the balcony looking up. A crown upon his head, he wore a silver and white doublet. Illyana was in his arms as she giggled. She wore a white dress with a crown of roses on her head. She giggled and pointed at the spectacle. Kitty came in behind them and laughed with the little girl. A sudden poof sounded behind them. Piotr smiled as he turned to see his fairy godfather and Lockheed. "You came!"

"Of course, my friend." He approached the happy trio, "My blessings, on all of you. You deserve it."

Lockheed came face to face with Kitty, "You treat him well, Missy!" he commanded.

"Would you like to come live at the Castle?" she asked him. Lockheed started, this was not what he expected.

"All right," he responded, "as long as I don't have to hunt for my food."

Kitty laughed and took Piotr's arm, her white wedding dress and veil gleamed in the light of the fireworks, "And you are welcome anytime," she whispered to the blue man.

They entered the ballroom and Piotr put his sister on the ground. She ran up to her father who swept up her with a smile of his own. He looked around and found his best man, Remy, approaching him with another grin, Anna on his arm. "You look so handsome, Piotr!" Anna exclaimed.

"I agree, mon ami, and you, Your Highness, are gorgeous. I can't think of anyone who deserved this more than you," Remy said, clasping Piotr's arm.

As the Fairy Godfather watched, Piotr swept Illyana into his arms for a dance and Charles danced with Kitty. He knew that they would live happily ever after.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter wiped his brow, it was finally done. He looked at the twins who remained silent for a full minute. "More, we want more!" Illyana burst out

"The Twelve Dancing Princesses!" Moira burst out. "We want that one!"

Peter kissed his daughters good night and exited the room only to be assaulted by the entire adult staff of the mansion wanting to star in their own fairy tale. He looked up to see the retreating backs of his wife and his sister, he was on his own. "All right, all right, I'll put the hero and heroine as different people in the next fairy tale. You'll have to come back to find out who!"

They left and he wandered into the small room he shared with his wife, "So, who are your next victims?"

"Who else?" he asked with a grin. "Remy and Rogue!"

**That's it, I'm done. Hope you've enjoyed! Please R&R!**


End file.
